Comfort in Vulnterability
by neosuduno
Summary: Trust and security can often be born of the strangest things. Mature for a reason. One little note, all anonymous reviews will be deleted. Also, I am writing this for my entertainment and for the few that actually like this, so do NOT make suggestions on how I make my fan-fiction, as they will not be considered.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort in Vulnterability- a Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

I do not own Ranma 1/2. This was written for my enjoyment s

It was no stretch of the imagination that Ranma had troubles opening up to people, and not even Ranma could deny it. All those years on the road had left him unable to express any emotions that he really wanted to, be they trust, love or general kindness. No he was a brash loudmouth with the apparent ego the size of rhode island, even if it was just for show. Of course the only one he could blame for this was, his father.

Genma always called women weak and worthless, always taught him to be 'manly' while obviously being oblivious to what made a decent human being in the first place, and always insisting that anything beyond martial arts, including school and love, were for the weak. It came as no surprise to find out that his father was an uneducated moron who was actually afraid of his own mother, or maybe it was that his mother always had a katana. He was never really quite sure if his mother vieued his father as a husband these days, or as a soon to be panda skin rug.

His mother was not oblivious to his plight as well, and neither was Akane, hence the reason for their meeting that day. Both were sipping rather strong tea that evening, discussing both his and Akane's flaws, and how to deal with them. Nodoka, just receiving the full recount of the battle at Jusendo, more than two years after the fight, shook her head at just how much in denial her own son was, but she felt Akane was hiding something as well. "You mean that my son killed a priest named Saffron, to save you from a god?" That wasn't what she had heard, just what she had thought Akane meant. She was dumbfounded again when she got her answer, "No, he killed a god, Saffron, to save me."

Nodoka was still trying to wrap her head around it. She knew her husband said he would raise Ranma into one of the most powerful martial artists of his generation, but not to the point where he would be able to commit deicide. She sipped her tea and asked a different question, "and what do you think of my son, dispite his denials he obviously loves you." Akane blushed a bit, obviously not how to express herself. "I love him, but I'm just not sure how to express it." She sipped her tea and continued on.

"During my junior year, I had to fight waves of boys every day due to that idiot, Tatewaki Kuno. Since then I havn't been able to express properly." Nodoka raised an eyebrow and asked Akane " Why, that was back in high school, you've graduated already, and Ranma is almost finished cram school to make up his grades." Nodoka had insisted that Ranma at least have a proper education, and refused to let him flunk out. It was rather easy to convince him after she shut her husband up by pointing the tip of her katana at his neck.

Akane was hesitant to respond, but the drumming of Nodoka's fingers were enough to get her to tell the older woman the details. "It started with that, but with all the men that have been trying to get me to marry them, all the kidnapping and basically always being on the damsel in distress, I find that I can't seem to open up to men in general. That is true with Dr. Tofu too, I just can't seem to trust him." She sipped her tea again, this time to comfort herself, and to brace herself for Nodoka's reaction. The older woman seemed to be deep in thought, as her eyes were closed and composure calm.

Nodoka opened her eyes for a bit, and calmly spoke another question "and what do you think of my daughter?" The question floored Akane in shock, knowing what Nodoka meant, and he voice barely let out a single word "What?" being all she could muster. Nodoka sighed, half expecting that response, and pulled out a book Cologne left her before she took Shampoo back to China. She opened up the page to Nyannichuan, and start speaking. "I looked over the spring that my son fell into, and discovered that, like Nannichuan is for transformed men, people who are affected by this spring cannot lose their curses. You would have to deal with Ranma turning female all the time due to it's permanence. I also think this might be a blessing in disguise, as my son has no way to deal with his own emotions, nor can he help you deal with yours."

Akane still was nervous, but she still asked the question she wanted to ask, "What did you mean when yous asked how I felt about your daughter, did you mean..." She couldn't exactly finish her question, but she didn't need to. "Yes Akane, I meant how do you feel about Ranma-chan, my sons female self." Akane turned as red as her namesake, shocked and more than embarrassed at the question. "I... I love Ranma, even when he is a girl, but it seems easier to talk to him like that. The only problem is that 'she' seems even more guarded, like she is afraid to lose control." Akane sipped her tea again, and watched as Nodoka's lips formed a gentle smile.

"Akane, I think I know a way to help both of you." Nodoka looked at the light shining in the young girls eyes, and spoke again. "Ranma may not like the idea, but it should give you both a needed vacation, and help you deal with your feeling. I have a cottage in the Canadian Rocky Mountains, and I think you both could use it some time alone." A mischievous smile crossed her lips, and she went into her bedroom to retrieve a 'special book' for Akane, which promptly made her eyes go wide in shock. "No way! There is no way I..." Nodoka cut her off with another smile. "No Akane, these are meant for Ranma-chan." Akane was shocked, but Nodoka decided to explain before the young adult passed out in front of her.

"Ranma need to feel safe, and vulnerability will help that. I know that this is a shock to you, It was for me too when my mother taught me about it." Nodoka spoke calmly and continued. "It is true that my family has always practiced the katana, but we were always tought how to lower our guards for those we love. Sometimes, we needed close friends to help, but this case is... special." Nodoka showed Akane a potion, and swallowed nervously. "This potion makes someone unable to use special abilities, or to use strength outside what an ordinary person their size and build should be able to use. It was developed for... less that proper purposes, but my family found of it's healing potential too, as it wears off in a month, allowing anyone with great power and abilities who received serious injuries to heal as they could not aggravate their wounds. This time it will be used to help someone mentally."

Nodoka watched as Akane's eyes shifted between her, the book and the potion. It was obvious that the girl was conflicted, and more than a bit shocked. Nodoka spoke once again in an attempt to calm the young woman. "I know this is strange Akane, but I honestly cannot see another way. Which brings in the last of the equation" Nodoka pulled out the last item, a bar of waterproof soap. "Yes Akane, I am serious, and I won't judge you no matter what you decide." Nodoka then sat down, and waited for Akane's reply.

Akane was more that a little shocked, but she was intrigued as well. All her life, others had complete control over her. Between her sisters, her father, the countless suitors and kidnappers, not to mention Ranma, she was basically being given the chance to control the one she cared about the most. The though was both wonderous and terrifying, and she knew they would be alone so no one would interfere. It would also do wonders for the lack of respect Ranma gave her, ultimately solving the last issue.

It seemed perfect, but the she realized something important. Somewhat hesitantly, Akane asked Nodoka "I like the idea, but how do you tie these knots?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own any of the rights to Ranma 1/2. This fan-fiction is solely for my entertainment, and for all those who enjoy reading it.

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Nodoka spoke to Akane and came up with the plan, and it was the day that Ranma finally completed the cram school and graduated. Nodoka had spent most of the week with Akane teaching her the verious techniques she would need for their 'vacation' and she seemed to take to them quite well. It may have had to do with all the kidnappings that she had to endure over the years, but she seemed eager to try them out. She wasn't exactly keen on it before, but as she practiced, she grew better, and more enthusiastic.

Nodoka told Ranma to meet with her after graduation to talk with her, and now was waiting with the first bar of soap and potion ready. In truth, Nodoka didn't like the idea of using it, but she knew that Ranma was too powerful for pressure points to work anymore, and the damage her husband did to his perceptions was going to ruin any chance for a peaceful life he would get. Genma was a brilliant martial artist, but an absolute disaster in understanding emotions.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard her 'daughter' call out that 'she' was home. In a way, Nodoka was thankful that the ladle lady had such impeccable timing and accuracy. She did marvel at it, and shared the question her current daughter had voiced "How does that old bat manage to hit me every time?" Nodoka managed to hold in a giggle, as she wondered how after all these years, the old lady still didn't notice Ranma. How Ranma didn't notice her until it was too late, she blamed her husband for.

Steeling her resolve, Nodoka spoke to Ranma-chan in a soft voice "Ranma, there is something we need to discuss." Ranma for the most part was terrified, wondering if it had to do with the Seppuku contract. Nodoka caught on and spoke gently again "No Ranma, it isn't about the contract. You have more than proven yourself in that regard." Nodoka smiled as Ranma-chan exhaled in relief, but she spoke again "It is in the opposite regard that I am worried about. Ranma-chan looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You certainly have proven your courage, more times than ANYONE should have to, and you certainly are a better man than your father, though that isn't saying much." Ranma-chan chuckled at that statement, having accepted that fact long ago. Nodoka wen on "No, I am worried about how badly my husbands training has affected you here..." She pointed to Ranma-chan's head "and here" then to her heart. Ranma was shifting nervously and was about to say something when Nodoka spoke up again "I know you feel you can only have fun when you are a girl, and no don't deny it." Ranma-chan had opened her mouth and was about to deny her mothers words, but was quickly cut off. "Actions speak louder than words, and your actions have shown that you do indeed have more fun in that form, and seem to deal with your emotions better."

Nodoka showed Ranma-chan the bar of soap. "Waterproof soap, and I think you know why." Despite what most thought of him, Ranma-chan was not stupid. She knew what her mother was suggesting, but she was still in denial "Mom come on, I'm a man not a weak gi..." A stern glare cut her off. "Ranma, listen closely. You need to come to terms with your female body. I know you don't like the idea of being stuck as a female, but it is just for three months. Also, you need to break free of your father's ideals of what a 'man amongst men' is, because his viewpoints are moronic at best."

Ranma-chan stared down at her feet in shame after her mothers scolding, she was right. Genma's views of women, of manliness, of pretty much everything have been screwy from the start. The only reason Ranma put up with him was because he didn't have any other constant, anyone else in his life. Nodoka spoke again, this time holding a potion vial. "Another problem is your over-abundance of control. I admit that some control is fine, even necessary, but you have far too much. You constantly have to be on top of the situation, otherwise you think others will take advantage of you. That may have been true, but you took it to extremes that have just become unhealthy."

Nodoka then spoke of the potions effects and the trip to the Canadian Rocky Mountains, shocking Ranma-chan with the idea of being weak and a girl. "Ranma, you always complained about being a weak girl, and I know you don't like the idea, but this will also allow you to relax, as you won't need to keep your power in check. I know about your battle with Saffron, and what Saffron really was as well. I know you are afraid of your own power going out of control." Ranma looked downcast as Nodoka spoke on "I understand why you did it too, even if you deny it. You love Akane, that much is true, but you constantly feel the need to protect her, and she is not weak anymore. She is stronger than everyone around here with the exclusion of you, that Hibiki boy and Happosai. No one else cam match her." Ranma-chan knew her mother was right, but the idea that she would be in Akane's care, while being a weak girl was scary.

Nodoka looked at her currently daughter, and smiled. "You don't need to worry. I tought Akane what she needed to know. From cooking to... other things you both will need." Nodoka relaxed, set down the vial, and hugged her daughter. "I know you are scared at the idea of not being in control, but this will help you both build trust in each other." Nodoka released her daughter and continued. "In the end you will be helping each other." Ranma-chan looked at the bottle, as her mother handed her the bar of soap. Nodoka had given Akane two additional bottles, for Ranma-chan to choose after the first, then second month, if she wanted to continue. Ranma-chan went in and washed in cold water, lathering in the waterproof soap, locking her in female form till the soap wore off. Nodoka smiled, and helped her daughter pack her bags, before she had Ranma-chan drink the potion. "Remember daughter, you can trust her. You must."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just the disclaimer again, I do not own the rights Ranma 1/2 and only write this for my entertainment and wish to share it with people.

Warning: This chapter has Mature content, and if you are not old enough, stop reading.

On that note, I was inspired, ever so slightly by Lorddragonmaster's work on DeviantArt. The web comic is Demon Candy: Parallel. It is not quite as mature rated as this story, and is less romance and a heck of a lot more humor, and I recommend you give it a once over.

The plane trip to Canada was unnerving for Ranma-chan, as the girl next to her was smiling the whole time. While she normally found the tomboy's smile cute, this time she was actually scared. Akane and her mother had planned something, that much she knew, but she also knew that for the first month, she would be weak, and near defenseless. Akane's thoughts were actually focused on that last part, and that was part of the reason she was smiling. Nodoka's book showed her many things she could do with her currently female fiance, and she wanted to try them all, even if they proved her to be the pervert.

The arrival at the airport was where Ranma-chan was kind of shocked. Akane didn't leave with anything more that a single suitcase of clothes, and she was no different. Yet when they arrived, they had 4 suitcases and 2 large boxes. Akane explained that Nodoka had made the arrangements for the extra luggage and transportation. Ranma-chan looked nervous, until Akane told her that she would handler the heavier lifting. That did calm the redhead a bit, but it still left her curious as to what was in the boxes.

The drive was not as eventful as the airport, it was just boring. 2 hours of driving in the mountains on a bumpy, unused dirt road and she was getting annoyed. It was only when Akane pulled the van towards a cabin that she realized that they had reached their stop. Ranma-chan quickly ran towards the cabin, with Akane in hot pursuit. Words were not needed in this situation, as the redhead ran straight towards the bathroom, ignoring everything around her in favor of relief.

Akane was waiting outside for her, and spoke "I will handle the luggage Ranma, I know what to do with it all. Ranma was not going to be outdone by the tomboy, however, and quickly turned away from her and stated "Relax Akane, I can handle a few suitcases" With her hands behind her head. Akane expected that exact reaction, and reached into her pockets. Before the redhead in front of her could turn around, Akane had pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked Ranma-chan's wrists together. "No Ranma, I said I would do it, besides..." She pulled Ranma-chan into the bedroom and locked the handcuffs to a hook in the ceiling "You are going to have to listen to me for the trip"

Ranma-chan had already started to struggle from the cuffs, a useless endeavor as the potion had robbed her of her power. "Cut it out tomboy, this ain't funny." Akane was looking through her suitcase for something while apparently ignoring the trapped redhead. "C'mon Akane, this is nuts lemme go." Akane brought out a blindfold and secured it around Ranma-chan's eyes, blinding her and electing a very frightened reaction. "Wait, please Akane, this isn't funny. Take these thinggmmph!" With the red ballgag in the redhead's mouth, Akane started buckling it behind her and began to explain. "Ranma, this trip is for many things, not just a chance to relax. You need to learn to trust people, especially people you care for. The reason I am currently tying you up is because you always dive in head long and never give me a chance to prove, well, anything to you. You got this mindset that I am just a defenseless girl, and you don't even know what being defenseless truly is. True, the moxibustion point was close, but you could at least trick Happosai and win that way."

Akane continued, circling the prone redhead figure, making sure her female fiance couldn't track exactly where her voice was coming from. "You will have to listen to me for at least the first month, so don't try to take charge like you usually do, and try to trust me. The more you listen, the easier it will be for both of us." Akane decided to give reasons as well. "I know that Uncle Satome has drilled into your head his viewpoints of girls, of love, and of trust. We both know that his is a bloated, panda shaped bag of hot air with less understanding of women than Kuno, yet these are all the viewpoints you ever had of them. This trip is to help change that, and help you find a better way."

Akane brought out some earplugs and spoke to Ranma-chan yet again. "Now, I am going to plug your ears, making you unable to hear as i finish unpacking, and I will release you when I am done. Nod if you understand me." To her surprise, the redhead nodded and seemed resigned to what was happening. It was true that Ranma was bound, blinded and gagged and without her strength she couldn't really do anything. Akane smiled slightly, and placed the earplugs in her female fiance's ears. Robbed of sight, hearing, speech and movement, Ranma could only wait for her fiancee to finish.

Ranma-chan found that struggling was useless, and though she was skilled, she didn't have a good angle for picking the locks, nor the strength to break her bonds. The only thing she could do, was think, something she wasn't used to. She thought about what Akane said, about her father's words and how he always said that women were weak and worthless, how love was just a distraction to the art, and how everyone was a potential enemy. In truth she had stopped believing that long ago, but she just couldn't following his advice. Even with her strength removed, she still tried to show up Akane, knowing that she couldn't, and that Akane was supposed to be in charge of this trip. She listened to her father's words and tried to follow through with them without even realizing it.

Her self loathing and melancholy were broken when she felt the earplugs come out. As she adjusted to the sudden change of having her hearing restored Akane asked her, "Ready to follow me and listen?" Ranma-chan nodded and Akane removed the cuffs from the hook in the ceiling. She then led the redhead to the bathroom again and removed the blindfold, revealing that the tomboy was naked as the day she was born. Akane was smirking at the gagged redhead, making her even more nervous. "There were times I wanted to invite you to share a bath before, but I realized that you would have been a boy during that time, and lets not forget that big mouth of yours. You look quite cute with that gag." Ranma-chan's face was starting to turn as red as her hair, and Akane was enjoying it.

Akane removed the cuffs, but left the gag in the new girls mouth, and gave clear instructions. "Remove your cloths, but keep the gag on. Then lather up with the waterproof soap, and come one in." Ranma was shocked to say the least, after all, every other time they were in the same bathroom ended up with a low altitude cruise via the mallet express. Dumbfounded, she stripped of her cloths, revealing that, unsurprisingly, she didn't have a bra and was wearing boxers. Akane had expected that and spoke up. "I have layed out another set of cloths on the bed for you, so you can throw those in the hamper." Akane was looking at the bin next to the redhead, who only nodded and silently placed the garments in the bin, and stepped in the bathtub.

It was a surprising change of pace from what they were normally accustom to. Typically, the redheaded new girl would have mocked Akane by now, having insulted her skill in the martial arts, her attitude or, worst of all in this situation, her figure. The ballgag was serving it's purpose quite well, as even Ranma-chan realized the reason, though she didn't have to like it. Akane's thoughts were mirrored in this, as she was usually returning verbal barbs and following up with mallet strikes. It did help that Ranma-chan couldn't talk at that moment, that and she recently had time to think about her situation.

"I really do love you Ranma" Akane's sudden words elicited a muffled cry of shock from the redhead next to her. Expecting the new girl to try and remove her gag, she grabbed her wrists gently and continued. "Yes, i just admitted that I love you, it was something I couldn't do back home that often. Our fathers would have set up an instant wedding, Nabiki would have blackmailed us, and everyone we knew would have either pestered us to death or attacked us." Akane felt Ranma-chan's arms relax and let go of her wrists. Satisfied that the redheaded girl in front of her wouldn't remove the gag right away, she continued. "I also want you to know that I had you gagged specifically so you wouldn't talk back to me and try to deny everything. I know that you would have just insulted me or bragged that you were better than me in one category or another if you could speak, and that is something we need to work on solving.

Ranma-chan looked towards the water, somewhat embarrassed that Akane had read her so well. Thinking on it, Ranma-chan had learned to read her father very well a long time ago, she just didn't, or couldn't act on it. Her mouth had also gotten her into trouble more than a few times, picking fights and insulting others practically every time she met them, with very few exceptions. She saw in the water's reflection what she looked like, gagged and embarrassed. She wondered why she didn't just remove the gag and start telling Akane how she really felt. Then it hit her, she would have only insulted her, as always. Ranma-chan never liked the fact that she always insulted Akane, always denied her any sort of trust or respect, or always talked down to her. Being unable to say anything was actually a benefit to their relationship.

Akane noticed the resignation, and continued. "Ranma, I have a plan to help you, but you need to trust me." Ranma looked up at Akane as she spoke. "There are going to be a few rules that come into place. Rule one, whenever your back talk, insult me, or disrespect me I am going to gag you, and if you resist, restrain you too." Ranma didn't like the concept much, but couldn't argue with her, and not just because she was gagged, but because she understood what Akane was doing this for. "Rule two, there will be times that I will tie you up to help you develop your trust in me, if you struggle during the process, the restraints will become stricter and maybe even slightly painful. This is to remind you that you are not in charge at the moment." Ranma didn't like that idea at all. "Rule three, if I say that I will handle something, and you try to take over, you will be tied up and left alone for a while to think upon your mistake." Ranma had already experienced that particular punishment, and understood it's meaning already. "Rule four, there will be special lessons that you need to go through, they won't start till next week, but they are important for teaching you a little humility. You are to go through with them, and if you don't you will receive rule three's punishment for a longer duration, and then go through with the lesson."

Ranma-chan was nervous at the prospect of Akane having that much power over her. She loved the tomboy, but to let her take so much control was a bit unnerving. Akane looked her female fiance in the eye, and asked outright. "Do you understand the rules Ranma?" Ranma was hesitant, sure the first punishment had it's intended effect, and the ballgag did indeed allow for the two of them to have a bath together without a fight. Then Ranma-chan remembered that this was to build trust in others, so she nodded.

Akane smiled in the reaction, and removed the ballgag from Ranma-chan, and said "Thank you Ranma, I promise i will help you." Ranma was a bit shocked by this and spoke up "Akane wha.." only to be cut off with a kiss from the tomboy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 4 days since their arrival, and Ranma-chan was worried. She had worn the ballgag three times since that day, and every time it had been for longer than before. Today was different though, as Akane told her that today was a trust lesson. The redhead was hungry and was told to skip lunch, and that supper would be near bed time, and it was almost bed time. The fact that Akane made her wear the gag since she finished breakfast drove that point home. Ranma didn't like the sounds that were coming from the kitchen either. Typically she concluded that Akane + kitchen = toxic waste.

Akane herself came to that realization a year ago, and only got better after Nodoka had convinced her to try her own cooking. One trip to the hospital and a stomach pump later and Akane started to slow down and follow the directions written in the cookbook. Akane made some plain rice, tea and cookies for her currently female fiance, larger portions than normal due to how long she had gone without food. Akane didn't want to starve Rnama-chan, but she wanted the first lesson to show that things wern't the same as they were three years ago. In truth, Akane wanted the two of them to just enjoy a meal alone in peace, but that was impossible back home, thanks to their fathers, friends and Ranma's own ego. That last part reminded her that these were lessons in trust.

Placing the food items in an insulated bento box and furnace, Akane walked into the bedroom with the gagged redhead waiting for her, looking somewhat nervous and anxious. It was understandable, as she was basically forced to listen to the sounds of the kitchen and was hungry, but also had few good memories of Akane's cooking. Akane went towards one of the boxes and bulled out a long cord of silk rope. "Strip to your underwear Ranma" was the order that Akane gave to the redhead. Ranma-chan proceeded to do just that, removing the slacks and blouse she was wearing at Akane's insistence, and in short order was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Akane had insisted that since Ranma was going to spend the trip as a girl, she needed to at least dress somewhat properly.

Akane proceeded to loop the rope above and below Ranma-chan's breasts, following with binding her arms behind her. She the proceeded to secure the rope over her shoulders and between her breasts, making sure that it wrapped around the rope binding the redhead's breasts, and pulled her arms closer to the center of her back. She then looped the long slack down behind the girl and left it for later use. "I know you might be afraid of my cooking, but I tried it first, just to make sure it was alright" and that was true. Akane had gotten better after her self-inflicted poisoning. Ranma-chan still looked worried, but remembering that Akane was currently in control, she resigned herself to endure her cooking.

Akane removed that ballgag from the redhead's mouth and opened up the bento. The cookies and rice looked normal, at least, and that was a good sign. Akane placed a spoon in the rice, since chopsticks would be a bit cumbersome, and placed it near Ranma-chan's mouth. "you can't feed yourself this time Ranma, and you couldn't cook this time either." Ranma had done all the cooking up till that day,surprising Akane at how well she could cook. The mention of 'Genma' and 'kitchen' reminded her how the redhead could cook, and sent a shiver up her spine. "You need to trust that I cooked it properly this time. I know that it is hard to believe, especially after some of my past mistakes."

Ranma-chan was trapped both, literally and figuratively. Figuratively by be torn between not risking food poisoning and trusting Akane. While it was true that Akane hadn't destroyed the Kasumi's kitchen or her mothers for a year now, she still had memories of her disasters keeping her awake at night. For the last year, Ranma was spared the horrors of Akane's cooking, and today that seemed to be ending. On the other hand she was hungry, having not eaten since breakfast made the rice look more appealing, and the fact that it actually 'looked' like rice was a good sign too. The fact she was tied up without the use of her arms wearing only plain set of bra and panties was what made her literally trapped and unable to push the food away.

Ranma-chan knew there was no avoiding it, at least if she didn't want to be punished and then poisoned. Somewhat hesitantly, the redhead accepted the spoon in her mouth. The rice was bland and mostly flavorless, but it was still edible. She couldn't believe what was on her tongue , the tomboy actually made something edible. She had to ask "When did you learn how to cook?" showing her surprise in her voice.

Akane set the spoon in the rice and fed Ranma-chan another bite "about a year ago, after I actually tried what i cooked at auntie Nodoka's suggestion." Akane decided to elaborate on her failures and the reasons behind them. "I used to watch Kasumi cook all the time, and I honestly thought that throwing ingredients together randomly would produce good cooking, and that the cookbooks were just to offer suggestions." Akane sighed and fed another spoon of rice to her female fiance. "After poisoning myself, I found out from Kasumi and your mother that they had memorized all their recipes like you and I memorize katas. I remember being embarrassed for a few days after that. It was only after i came out of my depression that I started actually reading the cookbooks properly by following the recipes."

After Ranma-chan had finished off the rice, Akane moved to get some tea for the both of them. The tea smelled normal and the cookies looked like they were properly cooked. Ranma-chan was still surprised that the rice turned out all right. It spurred memories of how often Akane tried to appease her by trying to cook for her, which usually ended up with stomach pain and being knocked into the koi pond. It seemed all Akane needed was to try her own food for her to catch on to her faults. A pang of guilt hit the redhead hard, as she realized that she just insulted her cooking instead of offering ways to improve. It didn't just extend into cooking either, but into everything where the tomboy could improve.

A snap of fingers in front of her face woke her out of her thoughtful stupor. A cup of tea with a straw was placed in front of Ranma-chan with an insistance that it was at least tried. A sip revealed that, like the rice, there was nothing extraordinary about it. The tea tasted plain, but that was the only shortcoming with it, and it was at least tea, not poison that could challenge Kodachi's twisted toxins and likely win. While Ranma-chan noted in her head that her own tea was better, she did something very odd for her, and kept quiet about it. The time she had spent so far to change her viewpoints seemed to be working, albeit slowly.

The cookies came last, and like the rest of the food, they were just plain cookies, no extra sugar, no chocolate chips, no oatmeal or anything else. They were plain, but they were also edible and were easy to swallow. It was a far cry from the coasters that Akane was prone to making in the past, harder than Kuno's skull. Ranma-chan had to give Akane some credit, she had come a long way from the toxic waste she used to produce back in high school. It wasn't long before the meal was concluded.

"That was better than I thought it would be" Ranam-chan's words were spoken in half shock. Akane smiled at that, and asked with a rather sugary voice "Is that a compliment Ranma?" The effect of her words cause the redhead to stammer, her manners forgotten "of course not tomboy. You're still a long way from my level" Ranma-chan boasted. Akane sighed, mostly out of frustration. the lesson was going so well, but it seemed that breaking Ranma-chan's habit of putting her foot in her mouth was going to take a while.

Akane grabbed the ballgag and walked in front of the redhead. "Open" her words were stern, almost as strict as when Kasumi scolded her some time back. Ranma-chan realised she messed up and complied, resulting in her being gagged again and Akane began working with the remaining slack of rope. "You were doing so well too, but it seems that your mouth is going to be trouble for a while yet." Akane then proceeded to use the remaining rope to circle above and below the redhead's knees, and after securing that, she used the last to bind the redhead's ankles and feet, immobilizing the loudmouthed neo-girl.

Ranma-chan was somewhat ashamed by her words. She didn't mean them, but she just insulted Akane out of habit, again. She began wondering exactly how bad the Panda had messed up her head, and she was afraid to find out the answer. Akane was tired, and she knew that some of this trip was to help her with her lack of trust with her fiance too. She smiled, knowing that the redheaded girl near her wouldn't try anything funny, being unable to. "We have time, however. It may take some effort, but I am going to break you of those habits, or go insane trying." Akane Moved the bound girl to one side of the bed, and proceeded to undress to her own underwear.

Ranma-chan was shocked as Akane climed into the other side of the bed, and grabbed her bound form to bring her closer. "Your not the only one who needs to learn to trust either. I hope that, during this trip, I can get comfortable with you in bed WITHOUT needing to be tied up." Ranma-chans face started to turn as red as her hair and matching ballgag, as Akane turned off the lights and went to sleep with the neo-girl wrapped in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fan-fic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Also, this story is going to be long, at least over 20 chapters, so be patient and let it show itself instead of making suggestion on what I should do.

Ranma-chan was currently deep in thought, with thinking being all she could do at the moment. She was currently sitting on a wooden chair with her wrists cuffed to the back legs while wearing a blindfold, earplugs and the now familiar red ballgag. Insulting her breast size and then trying to jump out of the way was probably not in her best interest, as she could not jump out of the way thanks to the potion. She contemplated her position and remember what happened the first time she compared her breasts to the tomboy's and recalled the table crashing on her skull. This was a different kind of punishment, one that seemed to follow different extremes.

On the plus side, she wouldn't wake up with a headache caused by blunt force trauma as she used to have back in high school. Akane had gotten a lot better at dealing with her anger after that last failed wedding, although she never did know why. It really started after Kasumi suggested something to her in private, and she disappeared for a few hours a week. Ranma-chan never asked Akane what she was up to, but there were still times she punted him into orbit after that, the worst being after he admitted to having accepted valentines treats from half the girls in school after having rejected hers.

On the other hand, the waiting was maddening. Had it been hours or just minutes since she was put into this position by the Akane, and when was she going to be let go. Her father's punishments were always quick and physical. Most people would call her father's training methods abusive, but considering exactly WHAT Genma and Soun had for a master, she had gotten of rather easy for the most part. Ranma-chan silently added another reason to the ever growing list of reasons to send Happosai into orbit, and realized if she had to write them all individually, she would be up for a few days on memory alone.

Akane was also waiting by a clock, watching as the first half-hour passed. Truthfully, she was quite impressed at how well the Panda had beaten out any notion of common sense from her fiance, like managing to convince her friends to stop fueling the gossip mill. Remembering that the impossible was part of the daily routine in Nerima, she remembered why they needed to leave Japan to sort out Ranma-chan's issues, as well as her own. Her anger management courses helped alot, but left her empty for the most part, questioning her own personality.

Akane realized she loved Ranma a long time ago, but she had no way to properly express it. Even now, the only way she could help the person she loved was a method that most people would call perverted, and worse yet was that she was starting to like doing it. She knew that she was a bit of a pervert, often spying on Ranma in the bath or getting changed in either form, but she assumed that he did the same. It was only when she discovered that he never even took Sex-ed that she came to the realization that the Panda had royally messed up her beloved's education beyond recognition. She still remembered the look on Nodoka's face when she found out. Now that was really scary.

Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was now forty-five minutes into Ranma-chan's punishment, and fifteen minutes remained. Nodoka had taught her about sensory deprivation, how in increased ones other senses, and how it provoked deep thought. What she didn't explain is that id wouldn't just provoke deep thought in Ranma-chan. Akane had been thinking about her own mistakes in the past as well, and how focused she was on being angry. The empty feelings she had without her anger were caused by her own lack of emotional growth, caused by her father's obsession with her mothers passing and her sisters taking over every responsibility in the house. It left her, for lack of a better term, a spoiled brat.

Shaking her head again she looked at the clock, and smiled when she noticed that a full hour had passed. Ranma-chan had not been deprived of her senses since they first arrived, so Akane thought that it might fare as a good punishment for the redhead's complete lack of tact while discussing swimming and swimsuits. Akane had hoped that after spending this much time together, Ranma-chan would have gained more tact than that. Akane chided herself for having such high hopes. The only times that Ranma-chan showed any tact was when she was gagged, because her big mouth wouldn't get in the way.

Akane went to the lounge that Ranma-chan was currently being punished in, and removed only the earplugs. "Are you ready to listen?" Akane asked the redhead, and received a nod in response. "You are currently tied up for being completely tactless, not just because you insulted my chest size. Your punishment was made stricter due to your resistance" Akane continued on, now that she got the reason for the punishment out. "I admit, you probably never had the chance to learn much tact, largely due to the influence of the panda, but you have barely attempted manners with me in the past. Instead, you resort to the tried and failed insulting jokes that you always make." Ranma-chan knew Akane was right, but with their fathers interference being nice to her would have ended up with an instant wedding.

Akane was thinking along the same lines, and decided to comfort the redheaded girl in front of her. "Our fathers are nowhere near us Ranma. They are over 4,000 miles away, so you can afford to let down your guard." Ranma-chan knew Akane was right, but it was not going to be easy, mostly due to her fathers viewpoints on social etiquette, or rather the lack of. Ranma-chan had been thinking more on this trip than any one of her father's training trips, and only a week had passed. What was scaring her was the fact that all that thinking was changing, though rather slowly. The thing that got her the most was how much time they had left, and if the whole trip was going to be like this, or if Akane had something else planned.

As she removed the cuffs and blindfold, Akane gave a strict order "Keep the gag on till supper is ready, which will be two more hours. Afterward, you will put it back on and keep it on until morning." Ranma-chan had only worn the gag longer when in bed, and that was without the means to take it out. This time, she would only get to eat, and not get the chance to talk back. "You are being disciplined for trying to resist the punishment from earlier. You have a bad habit of insulting people, worse than I used to, so rule 2 was made." Akane sighed, as the redhead looked down at her feet. "After bed, we can talk about swimming again. It is summer her in Canada, and I don't want to miss the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Also, this story is going to be long, at least over 20 chapters, so be patient and let it show itself instead of making suggestion on what I should do.

If there was one thing that Ranma-chan could admit about the Rocky Mountains, it was that they were beautiful. She had seen mountain environments before, but nothing like the seemingly endless expanse of mountains, trees and lakes that made the mountain range so famous. Back as a young boy, Genma had taken Ranma to Canada to train under a wider variety of climates than he was used too, but he was never able to simply enjoy the beautiful weather or simply relax like 'she' was.

Swimming was a talent Akane never seemed to grasp, and not for lack of effort either. Ranma had tried to teach her, but every time she sank like a rock, so they decided to omit that and focus on sunning instead. Ranma-chan wished that she didn't have to wear a bikini while doing it, but Akane's point about a one-piece being less effective for sunning was a good point. Ranma was still bugged about Akane's behavior over the last week, so she finally decided to ask. "Akane, you seem to be acting, well, different than you usually do. You used to mallet me for even stepping into the bathroom while you were there. What is going on with you?"

Akane turned her head away from the book she was reading to look at Ranma-chan, wondering if the lessons were getting through. The redhead had managed to speak her mind without putting her foot in her mouth and ask a pretty thoughtful question without being abrasive, a major change compared to the confrontational attitude she used to have. "I suppose that you would be curious." Akane put the book down and sighed as she leaned back in the chair as she began to explain her changes.

"I suppose we should go back to where it started, with Kuno and the Hentai Hoard." Akane's voice still caried a dark undertone in it when referring to the elder Kuno sibling, unsurprising as to how much he bothered them in the past. "When Kuno made that stupid declaration that only someone who could beat me in a fight could date me, I was more scared than mad. I found out, however, that I could use my fear to fuel my anger and take out the hoard in a blind blitz."

Ranma-chan looked at Akane and asked, while choosing her words carefully so as to avoid punishment "Why would you be scared of that pack idiots?" Akane was a little shocked that the redhead asked a relevent question without being insulting. She smiled slightly at that fact, realizing the discipline was working. Sighing, she decided to focus on the discussion and answer the neo-girl's question. "It wasn't the idiots Ranma, it was the declaration. If someone had the power to beat me, I wouldn't be able to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do to me. The sad part was that you came into my life in the middle of that, when my fear of being raped was at full strength."

Ranma-chan winced, almost as though she had been struck. The redhead had never made THAT connection before, and felt like an idiot for not noticing the obvious. "Gods Akane, you honestly thought..." the neo-girl couldn't finish the sentence, the implications quieting her faster than the ballgag ever could. Akane looked as Ranma-chan, and flashed a sad smile.

"Sadly, I did. You were much more skilled than me and just as strong, so there would have been no way for me to resist you if wanted to." Akane sighed, but continued on. "It only got worse with the other fiancees got involved. I honestly had the mindset established that all boys were perverts looking to force girls in that way, so I had trouble believing that it was the other way around with you. That is also the reason I always targeted you when it came down to violence." Her vision darkened a bit. "And honestly, I still have a problem even after all the therapy I have been through."

Akane continued speaking, in order to explain her therapy. "Kasumi brought me to the kitchen one day for a private discussion, and honestly I never thought get such a serious discussion from her. She basically told me outright that my anger was getting the better of me. I seemed to take a page from your book, and boldly claimed that my anger wasn't my problem, and sadly, I blamed you for it." Akane brought her hand up to her cheek in memory. "I ended up getting slapped by her."

Ranma-chan couldn't believe her ears. Kasumi slapping someone! The most she ever got was a flick to the forehead. "That got me to listen. She basically told me that I was acting like out fathers, always trying to foist the blame for my problems on you. Truthfully, you often made them worse with your big mouth, but you were never really the cause of them." Akane had decided to lean back into the chair to get comfortable. "I ended up taking anger management. I attended it for three hours a week. It honestly helped me focus on the other problems, which is also one of the reasons we are out here."

She looked at the redhead near her, and smiled sadly once again. "Honestly, without your strength and skill, and the fact your a girl full time, I find that I have an easier time revealing my feelings to you. A combination of a fear of being raped and a horde of boys didn't help our first meeting." Akane shifted her position in the chair to get more comfortable and continued to speak. "I honestly do love you, and I learned not to be afraid of you as a guy. But as a boy you can't seem to overcome some of your issues, namely your need to dominate a situation, your lack of trust in others and you big mouth. Kind of why I have you tied up and gagged alot. It basically does three things to help you."

Akane listed the three thing she mentioned to Ranma-chan. "The first is that while you are tied up, you have no control of the situation, no matter what happens. You need to learn to let others take over in those instances." Ranma-chan understood that, even though she didn't have to like it. "The second reason is that while you are tied up, you have to trust me completely. Meaning that you can trust me with your safety and for, other things. I may explain that later, depending on you." The neo-girl looked at her in confusion, but nodded, even if she felt uneasy about it. "The last reason is that when your gagged, you can't talk and you mouth can't get you into trouble. That lesson is to reach you to think before you talk and I am glad to say it is working."

The redhead couldn't deny it. It hurt a bit to admit it, but that gag had kept her from getting hammered mainly because she couldn't spout stupidity like her father. Ranma-chan was worried a bit about what Akane ment about trusting her for other things, but didn't wan to dwell on that for too long. She loved the tomboy, and it seemed that they were growing closer thanks to the lessons. Ranam-chan decided to herself that she would at least try to go along with Akane for now, and see where the road took her.

Akane had picked up her book and continued reading, and that was when Ranma-chan actually took the time to look at the title. It was a book she read before, but found it a bit bizarre even for her life. Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Also, this story is going to be long, at least over 20 chapters, so be patient and let it show itself instead of making suggestion on what I should do.

It had been two weeks since their vacation started, and Ranma-chan was currently lost in thought. The fact that that she had woken up bound and gagged again while Akane held her in her sleep may have contributed to it, but she had gotten used to that fact. No, the reason she was deep in thought was how much she was changing. She never thought she would accept being tied up by Akane every night, let alone sleep in the same bed. She never even entertained the thought that being tied up could be a good thing at times.

The fact that she blew off her mouth a bit less was definitely a plus. Ranma-chan was not as stupid as her father, she knew that her big mouth often got herself in trouble. The problem was that she couldn't seem to change her ways no matter what she tried. She could have blamed her father for it, but she realized that the panda was only part of the problem, and that getting away from that moron wouldn't be enough to fix the idiocy in her head, though she knew it would help. Her thoughts were interrupted by Akane moving to wake up.

Akane woke up somewhat conflicted about todays lesson. This was going to be embarassing for the both of them, but would definitely teach the neo-girl the reasons behind modesty. Letting go of the redhead and stretching to get the kinks out, she ungagged her bedmate and proceeded to unbind her legs. "Good morning Ranma" She said as she she untied the silk ropes from around Ranma-chans feet and ankles. Akane had gotten used to tying and untying knots, reflecting on the week of practice with Nodoka and how practical experience on instruction made things a lot easier.

"Morning Akane" Ranma-chan said in response. She had gotten used to this part in the morning and shifted her weight to raise her legs up into the air, allowing Akane easy access to the ropes at her knees. For Akane it was strange at first to be tying up someone who, under normal conditions, would be able to overpower her in the blink of an eye. It was even wierder that she took the redhead to bed every night and cuddled her like a stuffed animal. That wasn't part of the plan initially, but it felt good to keep the neo-girl close.

After undoing Ranma-chan's bindings, Akane explained the lessons instructions. "Ranma, today you are not going to wear clothes." Ranma-chan looked at akane as if she grew a second head. The Tomboy had always gotten upset whenever she walked around the house without a top, but no clothes at all? "Huh?" was all the redhead could say. Akane sighed and explained "as the day goes on, you should understand the lesson." Akane hoped that the neo-girl would catch on the reason. "And I will be watching you throughout the day." Ranma-chan nodded, thinking that the day would probably be easy.

Nearing lunch, the redhead was actually starting to feel uncomfortable. Akane had been watching her cook and practice almost non-stop. She didn't really understand why, but she was getting flushed at the stares that the tomboy was giving her. Akane wasn't much better, mainly because she was playing the role of the pervert and even worse for her, she was enjoying it. She was enjoying watching the redhead's embarrassment, vulnerability and discomfort, and was silently becoming aroused by the fact. She couldn't admit it to Ranma-chan yet, but she would find a way before the end of the trip.

Ranma-chan found Akane's gaze growing increasingly uncomfortable, but she couldn't understand the other feelings occurring in her. Ranma-chan didn't understand these feelings, due to the fact that she never took sexual education, a fact that led to Nodoka reciting under her breath over a dozen ways to cook a panda alive when she found out during the week she was teaching Akane about the knots. Ranma-chan came home from cram school to the amusing sight of a furless panda being chased by a kimono clad housewife with an over-sized frying pan, leading to both her and Akane laughing for over an hour

The redhead got up the nerve to ask Akane the reason behind this lesson. "Akane, this is getting real uncomfortable. What's the point of all this?" Akane was slightly flushed by this point, but smiled at the fact the lesson had positive effects so quickly. "Looks like it's working. What you are experiencing right now is a sense of modesty." Akane continued to size up the naked redhead and note her nervousness increasing. "You normally disregard the concept, and often forgetting to put on even a shirt when you turn into a girl, or when you disregard how other people feel when you look at them while their naked.

Ranma-chan was definately understanding the latter part of Akane's last sentence, but felt something else as well. She didn't really get it, but she was beginning to 'like' the tomboy's stare upon her. As the day went on, the feelings seemed to get stronger as well. It was just before bed time that Ranma-chan believed she had a problem, and asked Akane a completely different question. "Ah, Akane? Um, is this normal?" Akane looked at the redhead across the table in curiosity, and asked a question of her own. "What do you mean Ranma?"

The redhead in question felt more embarrassed that before and decided to stand up to show her. It was then that Akane noticed a clear fluid starting to secrete itself from the neo-girls crotch. "Is this supposed to happen, or am I coming down with something?" Akane couldn't believe her ears. Ranma-chan shouldn't have been anywhere near that point. She honestly didn't expect her to discuss things this personal for another month! Shaking her head, she decided that a mild explanation would do for now, and over the next week she would teach her the more important lessons of being a girl.

"Ranma, there is nothing wrong with you. If anything, this means that your developing your feelings, at least physically, faster than I originally expected." The redhead relaxed a bit, but still looked confused. Akane wasn't going to go into the fact that the pig-tailed girl was in a state of arousal, that would have been to much to explain that day for her nerves. "just get yourself washed up, and come back to the room." Ranma-chan was relieved that there was nothing wrong with her, but she still had that gnawing feeling that she was missing something important.

Her bindings that night were a little different. The knots, the placement of the ropes and the length of the ropes didn't change, but the fact that she was tied up while naked. The whole day had been a mix between enjoyable and embarrassing, with the latter being the dominant feeling. The redhead was feeling even more vulnerable than usual as the familiar red ballgag settled between her teeth. She had no idea what the next ten weeks held in store for her, but a tiny part of her was actually looking forward to it, even if she wouldn't admit it just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Also, this story is going to be long, at least over 20 chapters, so be patient and let it show itself instead of making suggestion on what I should do.

They both knew it was gonna happen. Ranma-chan was irritable, stressed and emotionally unstable that day, and it also was in no way her fault but a fault of her body. Akane had expected it, especially after learning about the neo-girl's experiences during the cat's tounge and the locking laddle. It was also the reason that the redhead was currently being comforted by the tomboy in an attempt to calm her down.

Periods were never easy for Ranma-chan. The reason for it was obvious, since she made every effort humanly and inhumanly possible to avoid transforming during this particular lunar phase. Akane didn't like letting Ranma-chan suffer this anymore than Ranma-chan wanted to suffer it, but the message that it sent to the redhead was very clear. That female body belonged to her, and was as real as the body that she was born with, no matter how much she had tried to deny it.

Ranma-chan wasn't used to the flood of hormones, emotions and feelings that came to normal girls every month. This was only the fourth time she had felt it, since she usually did whatever she could to avoid it. During this trip, that wasn't going to happen and she was going to need to deal with these feelings, rather that ignore them with training or avoid them altogether like she was used to doing. Akane had managed to keep the redhead from hurting herself by having her upper body tied up, but decided to leave her legs unbound and her mouth ungagged. The tomboy also made sure not to leave the neo-girls side.

The reason for such an intense period was due to several facts that all piled up on top of themselves. Ranma always tried to remain male during the waxing half moon, in order to avoid having to deal with the issue, and always changed back immediately whenever he was hit. All the training she did during the times she was locked gave her something to focus on, to keep her from having to deal with the raging emotions that boiled inside of her. It didn't help that Ranam-chan had even less experience dealing with her current state of being than Principal Kuno had sanity.

Avoiding and ignoring it wasn't allowed this time, and all her efforts had kept an emotional dam holding years of unreleased emotional baggage that only now her body was dealing with. She had been crying for the better part of the morning trying to get her emotions under control. The afternoon was slightly better, due to the fact that Akane had managed to get the pigtailed girl to calm down long enough to drink some chamomile tea. Ranma-chan had fought demons, gods, and more forms of crazies than should have been humanly possible, but the only enemy she couldn't seem to overcome was her own female body.

Ranma-chan knew why Akane had tied her up this time, it was to keep her from hurting herself or destroying anything. She had been a wreck in the morning, and she still probably was a mess. Her stomach was rumbling due to missed meals caused by her outbursts, and her eyes were sore and probably bloodshot from all the crying she did. This time, she didn't have the focus of becoming a man again to ignore the pain, and hot water wasn't going to change her back thanks to the waterproof soap.

The sound of the egg timer signaling the rice had finished cooking caught their focus. Ranma-chan had regained her composure enough to eat, although it still meant that Akane had to feed her. It reminded her of the day they were sunning, and when Akane mentioned that she would learn to trust her for safety, and other things. Safety was obvious, since she would have done something stupid if she wasn't tied up and held tightly the whole morning, but it was the 'other things' that got to her. She realized that helping her deal with her overpowered period was one of those other things.

Ranma-chan wasn't wrong, as Nodoka had shown from the book on Jusenkyou and the Nyannichuan the side-effects of ignoring the periods for too long. Akane was at least ready for this, but there was no way for Ranma-chan to even know what to prepare for. "Ranma, I hope you realize you did this to yourself" Akane said to the redhead as she spoon fed her the rice. "You can't go ignoring that body anymore, not if you want to avoid another brutal period like this one." Ranma-chan nodded in agreement.

Akane had explained periods before this, but she didn't think that they would be this torturous. She figured out that it was avoiding the periods that caused her to break down, like a dam bursting under too much pressure. "Sorry Akane, I really didn't think that it could get so bad." Akane knew that this wasn't the end, but the next 2 days would be easier and hopefully that Ranma-chan would experience a normal period next month. "Let's just hope that tomorrow will be easier on you."

Akane had prepared more tea for the evening, thinking about the days effects on Ranma-s progress. It was true that the situation would have gotten way out of control if Ranma-chan had been at full strength, but thankfully the potion and ropes seemed to keep anything from being damaged. Ranma-chan was sipping her tea through a straw, her bonds keeping her from doing anything stupid. Akane hoped that she wouldn't need them in the morning. Ranma-chan hadn't cried like that in the entire time they lived together, and she knew that it could only be an improvement in dealing with her emotions.

Bed time came faster than Akane expected, and as she was finishing securing the neo-girl's legs, she noticed the redhead had fallen fast asleep. Her emotions had left her exhausted, without the strength to stay awake. Akane kissed her on the cheek and was about to gag the girl, when she started talking in her sleep. It was true that Ranma-chan was a sleep-talker, but it was the words that touched her heart. "Thank you" were the words that came from the redhead's mouth. Akane smiled pleasantly, before carefully gagging the redhead so as to not wake her up. This day was definitely exhausting for both of them, but the night would truly be pleasant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Also, this story is going to be long, at least over 20 chapters, so be patient and let it show itself instead of making suggestion on what I should do.

Recovering from the breakdown half a week before was not easy for Ranma-chan. It had taken a full three days for the condition to taper off, and she had never felt stupider in her life. Years of ignoring the emotional strain had crushed her emotional resistance faster than Akane could send Kuno skyward. She was currently reading up about periods from pamphlets and a book on sexuality that Akane had packed in her suitcase, and felt kind of embarrassed that she had currently had more sexual education for girls than boys.

Her father had, once again, been proven to be a complete moron. He had deliberately kept her from learning sex-ed, instead teaching her that sex and anything to do with it was a distraction from 'the art' and was unnessicary. That was true for the martial arts, but the art of life was a different story, along with the art of love. The fact that the class was optional, and not available in cram school, didn't leave her many opportunities or much motivation to learn about it. She was a bid disgusted with herself for taking her father's advice to heart when she already knew better.

"Different lesson than you were expecting, I take it" Akane's voice had broken her out of her thoughts. It was true that this weeks lessons were different from the past two. The first lesson SHe had been tied up and fed by Akane to develop trust in the tomboy, and surprised her with how much her cooking had improved. The second lesson had taught her about modesty the hard way, by experiencing what a complete lack it felt like. Both lessons were bizarre and embarrassing, and nothing like what they tought in school.

This was practically school work, lessons that she tried to avoid unless their was no other options. Ranma-chan had nodded at this "you could say that." The redhead had been expecting another embarrassing lesson, not schoolwork. Granted, it was stuff she should have learned a long time ago, and suffered a crash course in by means of traumatic bodily functions and emotional strain. It wasn't the worst trauma she suffered, the Neko-ken had that particular dishonor, but it was the most enlightening one.

Ranma-chan had been reading into the book on sexuality and encountered something odd. It wasn't a typical book on sexuality that you found in a school, but a more detailed book that better described sexual urges, emotional stimuli and their effects on people. She had noticed in the chapter about arousal and it's causes that some people got off on submissive practices. She was trying to deny the idea, but she found herself drawn into the information. It was describing the strange feelings she was having during the modesty lesson.

Ranma-chan looked through more text, describing people who found arousal at being dominated, through means such as bondage, sensory deprivation, and humiliation. The more she read into it, the more she became nervous. It was describing the feelings she was having. Akane noticed the redhead's nervousness and focus on the book. It was plainly obvious that Ranma-chan had found what Akane had wanted her to find. Akane wasn't going to manipulate Ranma-chan anymore than she had to, unlike Happosai, their rivals, fathers and her sister who did it on. To build a relationship they could both enjoy, she wanted Ranma-chan to fully understand what she was getting into.

"Finally found it, huh Ranma?" Akane broke the neo-girl's concentration. Ranma-chan looked up to see the tomboy waiting at the door. Ranma-chan had still been trying to deny the idea that she could be a submissive. "Akane, w-what do you mean?" The redhead knew what Akane meant, but denial was making her dodge the question. Akane sighed, walked over to the book, and pointed to the text that explained submissive behavior. "There is no point in hiding it Ranma, I know you have read this part thoroughly" Akane looked the redhead in the eyes and smiled, as if seducing her "and I know that your trying to deny it."

Ranma-chan froze, being unable to resist Akane's eyes. Akane had intended her to find out about her feelings, but this was too much. "Akane, why?" Akane frowned a little and stepped back, giving the redhead room as she explained. "I didn't lie to you Ranma, I really am trying to help you with your problems. The thing is that I couldn't tell you everything, otherwise you would have never gone along with anything you have experienced here." She said sounding a bit remorseful. "You have been conditioned by your father to believe that you have to be the dominant, and there is no place for submission. That killed off most of your empathy, trust and even sense of fun and pleasure."

Akane suddenly looked very tired. "I am sorry I didn't tell you everything Ranma. I didn't like holding out on telling you this, but you wouldn't have accepted any part of this trip otherwise. You are that predictable and easy to read. It is the core of the reasons of why your bad at gambling." Ranma-chan flinched, realizing that the tomboy was right on the money. If she hadn't been kept partly in the dark, she wouldn't have learned as much as she did. Her experiences in this trip alone had developed her as a person more than the entire ten-year training trip combined, and it was all because of Akane, and the secret she didn't want to keep.

Akane looked at the clock, noticing it was time for bed. She looked towards the redhead again and spoke once more "Tomorrow, you will have to make a choice. If you want to, we can end these lessons, and you could wait out the potions effects. It would wear off after tomorrow anyway, and you could just stop with what you have learned about yourself." Akane paused to catch her breath. "Or you could continue with these lessons, drinking another potion to extend the effects by another month. You would learn more about yourself, delving deeper into the understanding of not only what your reading, but also about understanding you as a person. Not as a man or a woman, but as Ranma Satome."

As they approached the bed, Ranma-chan noticed something, the familiar red ballgag had been set out on the nightstand deliberately. "Your choice tonight. You can put it on yourself, and I will tie you up for bed. It will be just like the nights we have shared together so far. If not, then you will sleep in the other room, and I will lock this door. You need to choose if you can trust me." Ranma-chan realized that Akane was serious, and that this was an actual choice. She considered her options, and looked down the hall at the empty room. Her nights with Akane just seemed warmer, kinder than when she was sleeping alone. They were definately friendlier than when she slept in the same room with her father. She hesitated at first, but looking at Akane, eyes looking almost sad, helped her make up her mind.

Ranma-chan removed the ballgag from the stand and carefully slipped it in between her teeth, buckling it behing her head as she felt Akane do multiple times before. Akane smiled, before taking just as much care in securing the redhead in the manner that she had since the fourth day. As she set down the redhead in the bed, she whispered a soft "Thank you" into her hear, causing the bound beauty to blush. Ranma-chan wondered what she was thinking when she accepted the terms, but so she didn't regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. On a side note, I have been planning this chapter out for quite some time, so I think all you Lewis Carrol fans will appreciate this.

The morning sun and chirping of birds signaled morning for the two girls sharing the same bed. One of these girls had willingly gagged herself the night before, and was still contemplating what it meant. The book she read before going to bed had taught her things she wouldn't have believed before this trip, and made her question many things that she thought she knew. Even with the knowledge, she still questioned her actions the night before, and why she gagged herself. Why didn't she just refuse?

The other girl sharing the bed had the same question on her mind too, and was also wondering if she planned the day well enough. Looking over to the book on a desk, she had to wonder the irony of it all. She had been playing a role in the book and decided to take that role for today's choice. She had suggested the idea to Nodoka, and it seemed that even she was caught off guard. Akane had played the part of the rabbit quite well, leading her Alice to the rabbit hole. The only difference was that she was right on time.

Letting go of the redhead, Akane got out of bed and unlocked the drawers. She had kept them locked so that Ranma-chan wouldn't immediately dive right in and retrieve her usual Chinese clothes. She placed out an odd outfit for the neo-girl this time, it was a set of white slacks, a blue blouse and two blue ribbons. The black flats, white stockings and clip on earrings completed the set. After setting out fresh underwear for the redhead as well, she locked the cabnet shut and proceded to untie the bound girl.

Neither girl made a sound during the whole process. Ranma-chan had the most on her mind, as the decision she had to make in a few hours would dictate the course of the next month of the trip. She could either stop everything and go back to how they were, or continue in the direction the 'lessons' were going. She was scared of these changes, what they meant and how different that they were. She honestly didn't know what to do.

During breakfast, Akane had given Ranma-chan clear instructions. "In two hours, go down into the basement. I need to prepare some things, but I can assure you, you will like what you see." The tomboy's words made her take pause, and ponder what exactly she meant. Two hours, just two short hours, and she would have to choose. She did wonder what Akane meant when she said she had to prepare some things. She thought back on the week, and all the things she had learned.

Ranma-chan had really started learning on the first day, and started thinking a lot more too. She had remembered how panicked she was when Akane had tied her up the first time. Being helpless for real was a bizarre experience, but it gave her time to do some thinking. Thinking, that was something she found herself getting more and more used to. Before the trip, she had a bad habit of firing off her mouth and diving headfirst into trouble. She really had spent too much time listening to the Panda. Ranma-chan also remembered that her father had also taken his master's lessons to heart far too much as well and silently, she cursed Happosai's name.

Akane had pulled out one of the large boxes that Nodoka had packed and set some of the items to the side, in case Ranma-chan had decided to go through with the potion. She found herself enjoying the moments together with the neo-girl, and she wanted to use some of the things she had taken out. Granted, that some of the stuff still in the boxes were going to have to wait, especially one particular set of items. If Ranma-chan chose to travel down that road, there would be no going back. She wondered herself what it would be like, and heard from some of her friends how the pain would vary between people.

The redhead in question was contemplating the weeks she had spent in the rather large cottage, reflecting on the embarrassment and discovery she had experienced. Sensory deprivation had made her think harder then she ever had before, much harder than Kuno was capable of, that was certain. Her time being tied up and fed by Akane made her realize that she had changed, not just in cooking but as a person. The humility was the kicker, as that made her first learn an important lesson that the tomboy had tried for years to teach her, as well as showed her the first truth about her feeling that was physical proof that she loved Akane.

Akane herself was considering the implement she had in her hand. The symbolism in a single strip of leather with a lockable buckle encompassed far more than one would have first suspected. A collar, a training tool that was used to identify ownership, was also a symbol of submission. If Ranma-chan accepted the potion and put it on, it would show anyone that the redhead belonged to her. Akane like the idea, but also realized that it was what others wanted to do to her. The only difference was that she wanted Ranma-chan to willingly submit to her, to make the decision to belong to the tomboy of her own free will.

Ranma-chan looked at the clock, and with half an hour remaining, she grew more nervous than before. She fiddled with the clip on earrings, finding the sensation distracting enough to keep her from being completely nervous. She recalled that she never even played with toys during the 10 years on the road, her father having beaten every sense of fun out of her skull. This was something that would have infuriated the panda to no end, so it gave the neo-girl a dirty smirk at the thought. If there was one pastime she truly enjoyed, it was enraging her father.

Akane had finished preparations, dressing in her own costume and placing the three items on the she simply had to wait out the remaining ten minutes. She mused to herself on what she was wearing and remembered the past, and how she thought she would never wear anything like it willingly. So much for that, as she was now wearing it to charm a certain redhead. It was quite a surprise when she suggested it to Nodoka, but the Satome matriarch warmed up to the idea quite quickly with the idea for Ranma-chan's costume.

Ranma-chan saw the last seconds tick away, showing that it was time. She proceeded towards the stairs and got quite the shock. Akane had come out of the basement dressed in a white Vegas-style glittering bunny girl costume, complete with ears, fish-net stockings and a white tail. She couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight, but she wondered what it was about. Akane giggled at her reaction "come on Ranma, follow me." Akane was beckoning her towards the basement, and she couldn't help but dumbly follow.

At the bottom of the stairs, the tomboy was waiting. She was leaning on a sturdy table, showing her cleavage hovering over three things placed on it. The first thing she noticed was the ever familiar red ballgag, something she had grown used to during their trip. The second thing she was a potion bottle, the core of her decision and the fate of their trip. The last was the collar, which she didn't understand the point of it yet. The silhouette of Akane's shadow was being cast behind her, the glitter dancing on her costume, practically drawing attention to her, and the items she was displaying.

"You now have a choice, one that may help you redefine yourself." Akane's words were like sirens, luring her in with their beauty. "You could turn back, climb those stairs and the lessons, and anything that may come out of them, will end. You could change back and gain back your strength, but the trip would be over, and you would be stuck being conflicted with your feelings." Akane looked down, and smiled at the items she ad placed on the table. "Or you could see where the rabbit hole goes, learn more about yourself and your female body, and maybe even enjoy it." Akane looked at Ranma-chan and closed her eyes, a smile never leaving her face. "Want to follow the white rabbit, Alice?"

Ranma-chan was a bit shocked, she was practically descending into a new form of madness that she had never seen before. On one hand, she could turn around, return to being a man and being strong again, but she would indeed be stuck with her emotions bubbling away inside of her and she didn't know if she would get another opportunity to be this close to Akane. On the other had, she would be willingly giving up her manhood and strength for another month, but would continue to draw closer to Akane, and she was interested in what Akane offered. The redhead turned her head to look at the open door, then back to the bunny-girl tomboy and swallowed her breath.

Her heart had basically taken over, causing her to step towards the table to pick up the potion. With a single moment of hesitation, she downed the contents of the potion, cutting her strength off for another month. "Down the rabbit how, towards Wonderland." She spoke before proceeding to slip the ballgag between her teeth, buckling the straps behind her head. When she tried to do the same for the collar, she found that it was a bit harder to align thanks to the lock. Akane placed her own hands over the redhead's, and helped her lock it in place. Akane's words made the redhead blush with pleasure, as she whispered into her hear "My lovely Alice."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Things are gonna get a little more steamy between these two, so I hope you enjoy.

Ranma-chan was sitting at the dinner table shortly after breakfast, wearing nothing but her underwear and idly toying with the collar around her neck, running her fingers around it and failing to slip a single finger under it. While it wasn't uncomfortable physically, it made her feel somewhat docile. For the last two days, Akane was not seen without a smile. While she loved that cute tomboy smile, she could tell that Akane had something planned for her. So far the things she had planned had been enlightening, but also really embarrassing. Akane's whisper from that day was still clear in her head, and made hew wonder what she meant when she called the redhead 'her' little Alice.

Akane had spent the first part of the trip teaching Ranma-chan the lessons, but nothing about enjoying her female body. She had decided against using the toys for a while, considering that the neo-girl would probably not like the them until she grew to enjoy her female body some more. The idea for that came to her when looking through a copy of the book Nodoka had shown her after explaining the battle of Jusendo. She knew she had the gear for what she planned, but hoped that the redhead would go along with the idea.

Ranma-chan watched as Akane Walked towards her, and sat down on the chair next to her. "You remember the book you read four days back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Now, aside from the day you were learning about humility, you haven't experienced a pleasurable situation. That is going to change today." Ranma-chan wanted to argue, but as she raised her head, a sudden tightness around her neck stopped her from arguing. The collar was such a perfect fit that sudden movements made her very aware of who was in control, and it wasn't her.

Akane was pleased that the collar was doing it's job, but focused on the task at hand. pointed to the bedroom, giving clear indication that she wanted the redhead to go inside. As the girl got up, Akane set one had on the neo-girls but, massaging it a bit before taking the lead and beckoning Ranma-chan to follow. Ranma-chan herself was in a bit of a shock at what just happened. Akane had coped a feel of her butt, and the strange thing was that it wasn't an umpleasant sensation. If fact the redhead found it slightly enjoyable, even though it seemed a bit dirty. She had no idea that the truly perverted stuff had just started.

Once inside, she was treated to the view of a simple outfit that consisted of a short red skirt and a red blouse. The strange thing was that their was a few coils of silk rope too. Ranma-chan thought it was too early in the morning to be tied up, and was about to question why it was there when Akane spoke up. "You have already experienced restrictive restraint, but I am guessing you have no idea what pleasure restraints even are." Ranma-chan didn't think that restraints could equal pleasure, but she was intrigued. "Strip" was the order Akane gave, to which Ranma-chan swallowed nervously, and caused the collar on her neck to remind her yet again who was in charge.

Since the redhead was only wearing her underwear, stripping meant getting naked. Unhooking her bra and removing her panties, she put them on the bed and stood in the room, naked and blushing. Akane was blushing herself, but was sizing up the redhead with a look that seemed seductive and hungry at the same time. The looks that the tomboy was giving caused the redhead to shiver as she felt a sensation begin to form between her legs once again. This time, however, she knew what this sensation was. She was getting aroused by Akane's stares. The damn book was right, she was a submissive and her body was betraying it.

Akane was enjoying the view of her beloved, getting wet between the legs was a good sign. She knew, however, that she had to start things slow or Ranma-chan wouldn't accept some of the more kinky stuff, let alone be able to make a certain choice down the road. She continued to watch the blushing redhead grow more red in the face by the second, and watched as a little trickle finally started making it's way down her leg. It was time to act. "Ranma, stretch your arms out, and spread your legs a bit."

Ranma-chan proceeded to do as instructed, feeling more aware of her body than she was comfortable with. Akane picked up some of the rope from the bed and got to work on the redhead's pleasure bindings. She wrapped the redhead's breasts gently, but tight enough that they jutted out a bit further than normal. Ranma-chan felt a bit of pain, but for the most part it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The ropes were dangled behind her as Akane grabbed the other set. This time the tomboy wrapped the ropes around her waist, and more embarrassingly through her crotch. She felt the silk running between her crotch, soaking in her juices. She had thought that is should have hurt, but the ropes actually gave a pleasant feel.

Akane wasn't finished just yet, ad proceeded to use the slack of the ropes to link the two sets together into an emulation of a diamond pattern, only with a twist that the redhead wouldn't catch on to until later. Whenever Ranma-chan stretched too fat, her crotch rope would tighten quickly an loosen slowly, the same thin would happen is she bent improperly or squirmed too much. Her breasts were not exempt from this rule either, but they would be gently squeezed rather than get pulled tight.

Ranma-chan felt vulnerable under the tomboy's hands, feeling the rope coiling around her torso and waist, but not once restraining her movement. It was mildly pleasant, but also extremely embarrassing. She didn't exactly know how this would apply to a pleasant sensation, but she didn't exactly want to risk making Akane upset. "Now you can put your cloths on. The only thing is you are not allowed to remove the ropes until I tell you that you can. Also, no touching your breasts and crotch except to put on underwear" Ranma-chan nodded, "Ok, but what does this have to do with pleasure?" Akane smiled mischievously, ans waited for the redhead to try getting dressed.

She didn't have to wait long, as the redhead went over to pick up her underwear, she suddenly let out a yelp in shock. She had bent over improperly, causing her crotch rope to tighten and her breast ropes to do the same. Staggering backwards didn't help, and she she tried to bend backwards to alleviate the sensation, she only succeeded in making it more intense. "Remember, no touching." Akane giggled as she left the redhead to endure the sensations for a while. Ranma-chan had always been a teased her during sparring, now it was her turn to tease the neo-girl in a whole different way.

It was half an hour before Ranma-chan had succeeded in putting on her cloths, the constant assaults on her sensitive spots by the ropes distracting her. They didn't hurt and in fact did feel good, but they were too distracting for her to do anything. Fully dressed, there were no signs of the ropes she was wearing, but the sensations were very much there. She had gone back to toying with her collar, wondering when Akane would let her off the hook. The looks on the tomboy's face showed her enjoying the neo-girl's predicament, and it didn't look like she would get out of it anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12 revised

Chapter 12

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. Now, things get a little hot, especially for a certain redhead.

It was near the end of the third day that Ranma-chan had been secured with what Akane had called 'pleasure bindings' and the redhead was starting to go mad with arousal. She had felt the crotch rope digging into her whenever she sat down, stood up, stretched, bent over, or even squirmed. The nights hadn't been any easier. When either girl shifted in the bed, the ropes moved with the intent to let the neo-girl know they were still there. The fact that Akane had to wash the sheets daily reminded her of her state of arousal as well.

Ranma-chan was starting to get desperate for some release, but was unsure if she wanted release from the bindings or the fire slowly roasting in her loins. She had followed Akane's instructions about not touching, but she was almost to the point of tears with arousal and frustration. She did enjoy the feelings, but not being able to do anything about them was almost like torture. She sat down to try an think of what to do about it, only to be reminded again of the ropes around her breasts and between her legs.

She had thought about removing the ropes the day before, but whenever she looked down at them, her collar had reminded her of her choice not even a week past. Akane was trusting her not to disobey, but it was getting harder to resist. Akane had noticed the redhead's plight, but she was waiting for her Ranma-chan to come to her, to ask her for release. Akane had wanted to play with the redhead those nights she was tied up, but she had to restrain herself due to the fact that the neo-girl wasn't ready for that.

Akane wanted to allow Ranma-chan to relieve herself, but at the same time she wanted to be the one to do the relieving. Akane had admitted to herself that she was a pervert not long into the trip, and she found herself enjoying that aspect. The dominant feeling was certainly nice, but she was certain that most of the men in Nerima wouldn't have cared about their partners feelings, and sadly that applied to a few women too. The list included practically all of the Hentai Hoard, Kuno and a few other boys, but it would be a mistake to forget Kodachi and, in the past, Shampoo.

Akane wasn't going to be part of a one-sided relationship, which seemed to be the goal of most of the wrecking crew. Ryoga was slightly different, but his obsession with blaming Ranma had led to a betrayal she hadn't fully forgiven yet. The whole P-chan fiasco had hurt her and the part that hurt the most was that she didn't pick up all the clues that Ranma had been laying out. Thinking of Ranma reminded her that Ranma-chan had still not asked her what she wanted to hear and she wondered how much longer she had to wait. The redhead had yet to ask permission for relief, but she knew it couldn't last much longer, especially since she had been squirming more often and by extension, making the ropes play with her more.

Ranma-chan couldn't stand all the teasing anymore. She wanted the pulling, squeezing and frustration to stop. She twisted her neck as a first movement and was reminded yet again of her collar, of the one who really was in charge. Akane had told her not to touch the ropes and not to touch herself, but she was the one who accepted. She took the potion, put on the ballgag and brought that collar to her neck. True, the sight of the tomboy in the bunny outfit did help, but she made the choice to giver herself up the Akane. Ranma-chan thought about what she could do to address her current situation, and found one answer. She got up, feeling the ropes torment her once again, and headed over to Akane.

Akane had been waiting for this moment since she first secured the redhead's ropes. Ranma-chan had been distracted for most of the three days that she had been secured with the pleasure ropes and was finally at the breaking point. Not being allowed to deal with the sensations would cause her to seek out help. Patients was the key in this scenario. Akane wanted to hear one thing from the neo-girl's mouth, one thing that she would normally never say out of pride. Ranma-chan's mouth opened, eyes on the verge of tears "Akane, I can't take it anymore. Come on, let me out of this" Akane shook her head, her refusal bringing Ranma-chan to tears. The next words she spoke were the words that the tomboy was waiting for. "Please Akane, help me..."

Those were the words Akane was waiting to hear. Ranma-chan had finally asked for her help, something that the redhead had always insisted she could do without. Akane walked over to the redhead, and grabbing her hand gently, she brought her over to the bedroom. "Strip down Ranma" she told the redhead as she started doing the same. Ranma-chan proceeded to remove her clothing, feeling the bindings playing with her body the whole way through. Only once she was naked save for the ropes did she get any respite from the silk bindings.

Akane had put on a pair of long, black latex gloves that shined in the dim lighting. She then got out the red ballgag that Ranma-chan had worn almost every night since their arrival. "If you want your relief, you know what you have to do." Akane offered the gag to the redhead, who at this point was desperate for any sense of release. The familiar taste of hardened, hollow plastic filled her mouth again, as well as the tention of the straps around her head. Akane brought out the first item that was new to her, a leather monoglove. Ranma-chan allowed the tomboy to put her arms behind her, securing them in the leather pocket and lacing it up, preventing the neo-girl any use of her arms. It was more comfortable than the ropes, due to her flexibility from all the years of training and her naturally lithe body.

Akane removed the ropes around Ranma-chan's breasts and spoke softly into her ear. "You just had to ask for help, and much of that could have been avoided." Akane massaged the neo-girl's bosom as she said her words, in order to ease the redhead's frustration. "You just had to be nice, and ask me for release. I don't want to torment you Ranma, well, not completely. I do enjoy watching you squirm a bit." Her words and what her hands were doing caused the Ranma-chan to blush bright red, causing her a bit of a shock when one hand had stopped and touched her crotch, which was still sensitive due to the crotch rope.

Removing the crotch rope brought Ranma-chan some relief, but Akane's latex clad fingers returned to the redhead's crotch, just touching the surface enough to keep teasing the redhead. "I won't go further if you don't want to, but do do you think your ready for the next step?" Ranma-chan listened to the tomboy's voice from behind her, making her think about what was next. The book had explained masturbation methods, but with her arms sheathed she wouldn't be able to relieve herself. It occurred to her that Akane was offering to pleasure her, a thought that made her blush deeper than before. After a moment of awkward silence, the redhead gave a gentle nod in confirmation.

Akane started slowly, placing only her index finger in between the folds of the neo-girls crotch. The redhead in her arms shivered at the feeling of the latex clad finger passing into her most private place. It had briefly occurred to her she never even knew about the functions of that place before the trip, or even knew what they were called. Her thoughts got derailed quickly by the gentle wiggling of the finger in her folds, as it caused the built up fluids to come pouring down. It was a good thing that the floor was wax finished wood or there would have been a small mess to clean up. Ranma-chan felt a new sensation from the finger, a sensation of pleasure building up throughout her body.

Akane placed in her middle finger between the folds, causing the pleasure within the redhead to swell steadily. The ring finger following it was just enough for the pleasure to overwhelm her, causing her to let out a muffled cry of extacy. The pink haze that filled Ranma-chan's mind cleared, but she realized what happened. Her first climax, an experience she never experienced even as a guy. The mistakes of Genma Satome made her afraid of finding out these sensations. Under the control of the tomboy as a vulnerable girl, but safer and happier than the ten year trip could have ever made her. That was her last thought before the need of sleep overcame her as she passed out in her lovers arms.

Akane couldn't help but smile as the bound redhead slept in her arms like a baby. Ranma-chan was going to have a lot of questions once she got her senses back, but tonight was special. Akane made sure to use leather cuff for Ranma-chans feet, as well as clean up the little mess that her currently female fiance had made throughout their session. Crawling into bed, she embraced her bound beloved, carefully placing her hands, one below the redhead's breasts and another shadowing the neo-girl's womb. The night remained quiet, but peaceful as Akane embraced 'her' Ranma-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. In addition the group 'Giant Horse' that is mentioned in this chapter does not reflect any known real group. To Janissa, Compucles and BobV, I thank you for your support and positive comments, which helped me to continue writing. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment, as a thank you for all once again.

Waking with the morning sun, Akane was greeted to the sight of the beautiful bound redhead in her embrace. Her peaceful expressing and gentle breathing was something that Akane could get used too, and wanted to get used to. She was somewhat sad that Ranma was unable to open up to her as a guy, but it was nice that Ranma-chan was opening up to her at a steady pace. Akane still needed to help her lover get comfortable as a girl in public, so she decided to get the redhead's clothes ready for her to face the day.

It was only half an hour before the redhead was woken by what she came to see as her beloved. Ranma-chan still felt flushed from the previous night, the night of her first experience with her tomboy. She was actually anticipating what the day had in store and felt more comfortable being female than she ever had. When the gag came out, she looked at Akane with a pleasant smile. "Mornin' Akane." Her words filled with a pleasant, somewhat song-like tone.

'Good morning Ranma" Akane said as she continued removing Ranma-chan's bindings, allowing the redhead to stretch before getting dressed. The night before was the most intimate that she ever allowed herself to be. The pressures of their parents, not to mention a certain blackmailing sister, had prevented her from expressing her feelings for Ranma in either form. It was only thanks to Nodoka Saotome providing a means to get out of the country that they were able to get away from the madness and develop their feelings. Neither of them liked running away from problems, but the problems they had solved in the time they had spent in Canada couldn't be solved while they stayed in Nerima.

Ranma-chan looked at the clothes set out for her. They were rather plain, just a decent length black skirt and a red T-shirt with plain white underwear. Akane was already dressed similarly, but with a blue T-shirt rather than red. The day seemed like a normal one for once, but that wouldn't be a bad thing. Getting dressed and heading to the kitchen, the redhead once again saw Akane cooking. True enough, the tomboy had gotten much better at cooking, but it got to her than Akane was doing everything for her. Ranma-chan decided to speak up "Akane, don't you think we should take turns cooking. I don't wanna be a burden." Her response was more polite than normal, which caused the redhead to think 'when did I start acting nice around her?'

Akane smiled at the offer, but in reply she denied her request. "Not yet Ranma, I know you hate it when others take the lead, but breaking that habit is one of the reasons for the trip. Thanks for the offer though. Give it another few weeks, and then we will see." Ranma-chan felt a little sad about the refusal, but yielded to her tomboy's decision. It was then that another question came to her mind. When did she first consider Akane to be 'her' tomboy? It was definately before Jusendo, but she couldn't place a date. In no particular (nonexistent) order: constant battles, instant weddings, rivals, demons, crossdressers, extortionists, lunatics, morons, magic users, chi vampires, perverts, overpowered elders, and an assortment of shapeshifters, all of which possessed forms and abilities that defied scientific logic and reason would make one lose track of the subtle things, like love and common sense.

Akane had similar thoughts to Ranma-chans, but she was able to recognise when. Until the redhead showed up, she never believed in love at first sight. Even when the truth was discovered that Ranma was a boy by birth, she still liked him. The problem that got in the way was her fear of being raped, a fear that turned her into a 'violent maniac' as Kasumi had explained to Ranma, after he recovered from the table crashing into his head. Akane really had to thank her sister again for convincing her to get help. She also had to thank Nodoka basically providing almost everything for the trip.

Ranma-chan watched as Akane brought out one of her suitcases, and brought out two purses. The first was a blue purse with a scarlet lotus shaped symbol, the purse that Ranma-chan had gotten her for Christmas since it fit her name and personality when she wasn't angry, more than ever these days. There was nothing unusual about that one, but the other purse made her pause. It was a red purse, with a black horse galloping. Ranma-chan grew nervous as to what it meant, even thought she already knew.

"Yes Ranma-chan, that is your purse, and were going shopping" Akane declared, then proceeded to clarify. "There is a reason that I chose that outfit for you. It is probably the best outfit for you to go shopping in during the summer months, and it doesn't have pockets." Akane basically had set her up to carry a purse, meaning that this was really a shopping trip. Grabbing the purse, redhead heard something rattling inside. Akane had an amused smirk at the redhead's curiosity, and that smirp grew into a full blown grin as she opened the main compartment. The neo-girl's shock was quickly followed with words "No, no way, no how!"

It was not even an hour that they were in the van heading into town. "To quote Kuno 'I despise you'." Akane couldn't help but giggle. The redhead had discovered a make-up compact in the purse, which was promptly used on her. Eyeshadow, blush, mascara and lip gloss were applied to the redhead's face and the pigtail was undone to let her hair flow freely. She almost looked like a different person, like a modern girl rather than a fighter. This trip wasn't about anything else than Ranma-chan and herself having fun.

The malls were not as busy as Akane was expecting, but their were still plenty of stares looking their way. Some were the lustful stares that they, but there were also a rare few disapproving stares, and more than a few jealous looks as well. They were both used to being stared at, mainly due to the chaos of Nerima. It was in the food court that Akane decided to explain the situation to Ranma-chan.

"I know you might think today is about another lesson, it's not." Akane got that across first and foremost. "Today we are shopping for cloths, so try to have fun and find something you like." Ranma-chan muttered under her breath "Something I like, yeah right..." Ranma-chan didn't thing that the trip would be a waste of time. "Just give it a chance Ranma. I know you try to deny it, but you need to remember that we left all are problem thousands of miles away. You don't need to worry about fights or fiancees, or any other issues out here."

Ranma-chan couldn't argue with Akane's logic, but discretely raised a valuable question. "That's fine and all Akane, but how are we to pay for anything?" Akane carefully flashed a debit card, revealing to the redhead just how well this trip was prepared. "You think my sister is financially prepared? She honestly doesn't hold a candle to Auntie Nodoka. In addition to being equally as skilled at reading the stock market as my sister, she also managed a company called 'Giant Horse' which caters to more -ahem- adult content in comics and digital entertainment." Akane slipped the card back into her purse, the explanation having satisfied Ranma-chan while causing her to blush as it reminded her of the night before.

The redhead had found the trip to be more enjoyable than what she originally thought. Akane had to admire the redhead's taste in the dress shop. Ranma-chan had found a red, strapless sequin dress then had a slit along the knee that barely stopped before her panties. She herself had gotten a black version of the dress, but with a left strap and a smaller slit for the leg. Akane may have gotten the concept of modesty into the neo-girl, but that didn't mean that Ranma-chan didn't know how to show off her body. Shopping for shoes had the girls come away with matching red and black two-inch heel shoes to go with their dresses.

Chocolate ice-cream was always a joy for Ranma-chan, mainly due to the fact that she had always seen things like sweets as a girls thing. Being locked as a girl did give her the freedom to enjoy a chocolate sunday without feeling guilty. Ranma-chan did like the dress she picked, and not just for showing off her body. The moment the Panda saw her wearing something that sexy, he would blow a gasket and shoot off his mouth on fully automatic, which would give her reason to send the blowhard into the stratosphere.

"Told you that you'd have fun on this trip" Akane chirped as she walked over. Ranma-chan revealed her evil smirk. "Yeah, but I think it will be even more fun when the Panda get's an eyeful of how well I look in that dress." Akane realized what the redhead mean, and playfully poked her forehead "Now that's a mean thing to do to your father. True that he deserves it, but it's still mean." Akane then started giggling, with Ranma-chan joining in. They didn't stop giggling the whole way back to the cabin as the thought of an obese flying Panda refused to leave the girls imaginations.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. I like mixing up setting sometimes, hence the previous chapter.

Almost a week after their shopping trip, Ranma-chan had started to feel something she probably never would have even learned about if she and Akane hadn't taken the trip out of Japan. She had enjoyed the nights she spent with Akane, even though she was tied up and gagged almost the entire time. She wasn't nervous about what was to come like she used to be, but her heart felt a flutter whenever she remembered the tomboy's touch. She was actually anticipating what would be next. The redhead shook her head, she actually wanted to be submissive for Akane. It was something she wouldn't have done for the other girls, that was for sure.

For her part, Akane was wondering if Ranma-chan was ready for something different. She doubted that the redhead was ready for 'that' specific 'toy', but she knew that fingers alone wouldn't cut it for the rest of the trip. The trip was already memorable, and Ranma-chan had progressed quite a bit, as the previous weeks shopping trip had revealed. It was true she still had that mischievous side when it came to the panda, but Akane wasn't going to change that. Genma Saotome did have it coming. She returned to her previous train of thought after another chuckle and the panda's inevitable flight. What were they going to do for this weeks session?

Breakfast had passed without incident, something that both girls noted wouldn't have happened during high school. Akane's cooking back then was not exactly what someone would call edible, but would have serves as a good substitute for chemical weapons. It made the tomboy jealous to no end to find out that Ranma was able to cook almost as well as Kasumi, thought Ranma's explanation of how she got so good calmed her somewhat. Akane really didn't want to try the horrors that the panda called his cooking.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Ranma-chan had remembered a few days back, seeing 'the toy box' and what was in it. She remembered blushing as Akane explained the toys and how they worked to her, followed with the explanation that she wouldn't use them on her until she asked for them specifically. The redhead actually remembered getting aroused during the conversation, but didn't want to broach the topic that day, mainly out of embarrassment rather than fear. It occurred to the neo-girl that Akane was simply being respectful of her feelings some time back, a luxury she rarely experienced at all before leaving Nerima. Sadly, it was also a luxury that she almost never offered anyone as well.

The explanation of the 'toys' in the 'toy box' reminded Akane of how much she had changed. She used to be afraid to even approach the subject of such toys before, let alone teach someone else about them. Explaining 'that' particular type of 'toy' to the redhead required multiple explanations, clarifying it's purpose, the reason she even had it, and the explanation of how using it was the point of no return. The other 'toys' were a lot simpler to explain, but left them both blushing bright red after all of them were explained. Akane was better at dealing with it, but that was only because Nodoka explained them to her during the week they spent planning the trip.

When it came down to it, Ranma-chan had to make the first move when it came to progressing their relationship. Akane had plainly stated that she would not use the 'toys' until she asked. Neither of them had taken any initiative in their relationship before coming to the Rocky Mountains, being far too afraid of the repercussions of everyone else in their lives. Out here, there was no one to get in the way of their feelings. The only thing stopping the redhead was her own hesitation, something that Akane had already overcome. Not long after supper, Ranma-chan noted to herself that there was only one thing she could think of to move thing along, even if was a slow push. She went towards the 'toy box' to make a selection.

Akane was still trying to figure out how to enjoy the evening with her redhead, and had hit a dead end. She had decided on how to secure her beloved, but she still felt that something was missing. The answer came in the form of her Ranma-chan, holding in her hand a small bullet vibrator, a loving smile on her face. "Do you think this will help?" Akane's shock was accompanied by a smile, and the nod from the redhead that followed ensured the night would be pleasant.

Placing a blindfold over the redhead's eyes, Akane lead Ranma-chan to the bedroom. Instead of ordering her to strip, Akane whispered into the neo-girl's ear "Not today. Today, I will be undressing you myself." Ranma-chan was caught a little off guard at that, but nodded and left herself in her tomboy's hands. Not long after, a pair of latex clad hands grabbed the base of her blouse, causing her arms to raise as she felt it being pulled off her. Her skirt was next, one of the latex hands massaging her waist while the other one pulled her skirt down so it fell to her ankles.

Being blindfolded, the sensations caused by Akane's touch were more intense, and knowing the the tomboy was stripping her was enough to increase her excitement. Feeling a gloved hand slide under her bra to massage her breast while the other one unhooked the bra straps, she felt her arousal increasing and a warm feeling occurring between her legs. With the bra dropped to the ground the hands proceeded to the legs, starting from the middle of the breasts, tracing a line down to the side of the hips, all the way down to the socks. As one hand removed the socks, the other massaged the legs from knee to ankle. The entire situation had caused the redhead to cause a small stain to form on her panties, as well as her heartbeat to increase slightly due to her own arousal.

The stain on the redhead's underwear did not escape Akane's notice, and she made that fact very clear. "Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this." Her words causing the neo-girl to blush, which only intensified as she slipped her hand under Ranma-chans panties, fingering her folds gently. "I promise you, they will need to be thoroughly washed after tonight." Releasing the redhead for a moment, Akane retrieved the arm-binder she had used on Ranma-chan over the last week. Gently grabbing the redhead's wrists, she began securing her beloved's arms behind her and into the mono-glove.

Ranma-chan could feel the leather engulfing her arms, her hands fitting snugly into the pocket. The straps tightened to ensure that she could not remove it herself. She heard Akane retrieve something else, but had no idea what it was until she felt a finger on her lips and a single word from the tomboy's mouth. "Open" Ranma-chan complied, and the familiar taste of the red ballgag filled her mouth once again. Once the buckles were secure, the redhead felt a latex covered hand grasp her breast, signifying that another night of pleasure had begun.

Akane felt the softness of the redhead's breasts, even with her hands clad in latex gloves. The sweet sound of her lover's moans encouraging her movements, shifting one hand to slip into Ranma-chan's panties to play with the redhead's folds. The neo-girl in her arms squirmed at the feeling of the gloved hands, causing her panties to become increasingly damp. Akane removed her fingers from the redhead's folds, and observed the shining fluid on her gloves. Experimentally, she quietly tasted the fluid, finding it to be a mix between sweet and sticky. It was a mild surprise that the tomboy enjoyed the taste, but delving deeper into that would have to wait for another day. Moving to the table once again, Akane picked up her lover's choice from the table.

Ranma-chan heard Akane walking back to her after getting something from the table, followed by a low buzzing noise. The tomboy wasted no time in returning to massaging her breasts, but this time the hand that had been at her crotch had returned with something else. The bullet vibrator she that she had picked out had been slipped in between her folds, gently humming away as Akane massaged the folds themselves. Feeling the sensations from the toy and the tomboy's hands had brought her towards the edge, the fire in her loins burning away like an oven. Akane stopped massaging her breasts just long enough to increase the power of the vibrator, sending the neo-girl into a climax.

Slumping into her arms, Akane held her beloved tightly so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Turning down the power to the lowest setting, the tomboy checked Ranma-chan's eyes to make she she was alright. The redhead's blue eyes locked with brown eyes, showing she was responsive, but very tired. Kissing the neo-girl on the cheek, Akane brought her over to the bed, the toy gently teasing the redhead the whole way. It wouldn't stop her from sleeping, but it would make for some naughty dreams. Wrapping her arms around her Ranma-chan, she waited till the neo-girl fell into a peaceful sleep, breathing gently on her chest, before falling into slumber herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the rights to said series. I write this fanfic solely for my enjoyment, and any suggestions on how to change things will be ignored. I know that the collar was ignored in the last chapter, that was deliberate. Sorry for the delay, but the holidays were taxing, and I needed rest.

Two lovers awoke not long after the rising of the sun, the scents and a single sound of their previous night lingering. The buzzing from the redhead's crotch had slowed a bit, a sign of the strain on the battery, but the bound girl was breathing softly with a blush in her cheeks. If it were not for the ballgag, Akane would have probably seen a gentle smile from the redhead's lips. The tomboy's gaze lowered towards Ranma-chan's collar, proof that she was hers in all but the point of no return.

Ranma-chan stirred when she felt Akane get out fo the bed, feeling the toy from last night still playing with her. It wasn't torturous as the ropes were, but it still surprised her that it was still buzzing away. The surprise was that she slept the whole night away with the bullet vibrator barely inside her folds. It was the moment that Akane turned it off that she felt her loins cool down, and noticed that her underwear and the sheets were soaked in sweat and fluid. This wasn't a surprise anymore for either of them, the regular nights of ecstasy becoming more and more intense made for regular laundry.

The night's were not the only things they enjoyed, although they certainly were the most intimate. The fact that they shared a bed for all but the first few nights was certainly a welcome change. The shopping trip and the sunning were enjoyable as well, and Akane could easily tell the redhead was having fun. The previous night was definitely a step in the right direction, since Ranma-chan actually made the decision to progress in their relationship herself by choosing to use the bullet vibrator. It ultimately showed that the redhead trusted her and that she actually wanted their relationship to grow.

The redhead could feel the straps loosen and the armbinder come off, signaling the end of the night. The blindfold had kept her in the dark during the whole night, but it seemed to make the pleasure greater for some reason. The removal of the blindfold caused her to squint in the light of the morning, blinded by the suns light through tinted windows. It took a bit for her eyes to adjust, while Akane removed the gag from Ranma-chan's mouth. Before the tomboy went towards the dresser to get the redhead's cloths for the day, she asked her a question. "Do you want me to keep playing with you for the full day, using a similar toy?"

Ranma-chan was taken aback at the question the tomboy leveled at her. Sure, the bullet vibrator felt good and she loved the attention that Akane gave her, but to have it playing with her the whole day? It was something that just baffled her mind. Scratching the back of her neck, she rediscovered the collar she brought to her neck two weeks back. She remembered that she had given herself to Akane, but the tomboy was still respecting her feelings. It was made clear during the beginning of the trip that Akane was in charge, but Ranma-chan never expected her to consider her feelings while having all the power. The redhead realised that before the trip, she would not have considered Akane's feelings if the roles were reversed.

Akane surprised herself when she asked Ranma-chan if she wanted to continue playing, even after the night was done. She had control over her Ranma-chan, but she still didn't want to push her too far. The redhead had only recently made the decision to move ahead with their relationship by means of the toy she still had in her panties, so it may have been too much pressure to suddenly choose. On the other hand, Ranma-chan had learned to trust Akane with her body, leading her to experience great pleasure and a kind of relationship the other girls didn't even offer, a two-sided love with the female Ranma as part of their lives.

The neo-girl hadn't forgotten about the toy in her panties, but the question had taken priority. Did she want to entrust her pleasure to Akane for the full day? That sort of question used to be beyond her, at least till Akane practically gave her a crash course. She could tell one major improvement in herself since before the trip, she had gotten a lot better at thinking. It all came down to the choices that she made. The collar, the second potion, the toy and sometimes even the ballgag. She had chosen to trust Akane with herself, to accept the tomboy's love and control over her body. That didn't stop her from being nervous, but she could at least tell her that now without putting her foot in her mouth.

"I think I want to, but I am a bit worried. I don't wanna go too far just yet." Ranma-chan's confession was a pleasant suprise for Akane. The redhead was able to talk about her feelings clearly, without insulting the person she was talking to. "Wait here for a bit." Akane said as she left. She decided to show the new toy to the redhead, as to help ease her fears. Returning, she had in her hands a wireless bullet vibrator and remote. "This is what I was talking about. "The only difference is that there is no line connecting the controls and the toy." She gently tugged the cord dangling from the redhead's panties, showing the difference in the two while making the redhead shudder as the toy was slowly removed from her crotch. The neo-girl looked at the dangling toy attached to the cord connected to a remote, and looked at the wireless version in Akane's other hand. Akane watched as the redhead accepted the cordless toy.

Ranma-chan was giving herself to Akane again, this time not just during the night. Akane had opened the wardrobe to get the redhead a change of clothes. Laying them out on the table, Akane had also placed a fresh set of panties for the redhead, in addition to a skirt and blouse combo. "Before you do anything else, we are taking a shower." Akane had commanded, but with good reason, as the redhead was soaking wet from the previous night. Akane noted to herself that she was barely any better from holding Ranma-chan so close throughout the night.

Akane had grown to like showering with Ranma-chan. Granted, the redhead was better built than her even after all these years, but she enjoyed the mere fact that they were able to bathe together without incident. A spark of guilt hit Akane, as she remembered that she had started most of the incidents, but at the same time was proud of how much better they had both gotten at dealing with their emotions. At the rate they were going, the only problems they would have left would be back in Nerima. She knew that they would have to come up with a few plans for that, but for that particular moment, she just wanted to enjoy the redhead in her arms and the warm water washing over them.

Ranma-chan's train of thought was more on herself and her experiences during their trip than on the warmth of the running water. She had always hated her female body, but found that hatred was born out of ignorance drilled into her by the panda. Genma Saotome had always drilled into her that women were weak and worthless, but never explained why. The same was true for sex and dealing with emotions, but never went far enough to make any real reasons. The panda had basically drilled his viewpoints into her head through repetition, rather than proving the point. Her female body without the potion was fairly strong and much faster, disproving her fathers words about women being weak years ago. But sexuality and feelings, that bit of brainwashing had lasted for years and it took temporarily surrendering her strength, manhood and some of her freedom to Akane. Drastic, but nothing in her life had not been extreme.

"I am an idiot..." Akane heard Ranma-chan chuckle to herself. The redhead had not said much during the shower, but it was obvious that she was thinking about something. "I kept on listening to pops and believing all his nonsense, only learning the hard way time and time again that he is full of hot air" Akane wrapped her arms around the redhead, ensuring the neo-girl that she was there for her. The message was not lost, but it didn't stop Ranma-chan from asking the questions that she wanted to ask. "Why did you choose me? Why did you want to help me?"

Akane had been asking herself those exact questions for quite a while and had already figured out her reasons. "I really didn't choose you Ranma, love isn't a choice we make. That is the mistake that many people, out fathers and rivals included, constantly believe in." Akane smiled as she held the redhead tighter, bringing her head closer to the neo-girl's ear. "As to why I want to help you, it is because I love you." Akane brought lips to Ranma-chan's ear, moved her hand up to the redhead's breasts, and whispered "It doesn't hurt that I have you all to myself, either." Akane's breath playing with Ranma-chan's ear made the redhead shudder, a feeling of arousal coursing through her body as the tomboy played with her again.

The conclusion of the shower left Ranma-chan looking forward to the day ahead of her. Sure she was basically allowing Akane to play with her non-stop, but she enjoyed the sensations and attention the tomboy provided. Their relationship hadn't passed 'that' point yet, as the redhead still felt like something was missing in their relationship before that line was crossed. It wasn't that she didn't trust Akane, but Ranma-chan couldn't help but feel like there was a step that had to be climbed first. Stepping back into the bedroom, she instead turned her attention to Akane, who was getting dressed and had the remote next to her. Putting on her own clothes, she grabbed the wireless bullet vibrator and looked back at Akane. The tomboy nodded, signaling that she was ready as she held the remote in her hand. Ranma-chan carefully placed the bullet vibrator gently into her folds, shaking slightly in anticipation.

As her beloved removed her hand from her own panties, Akane switched the remote to the lowest setting. Watching the redhead gasp at the sudden sensation, she couldn't help but smile at the neo-girl. Starting the day proper, Akane walked towards the kitchen, signaling Ranma-chan to follow beckoning her with a finger and increasing the intensity of the vibrations. The day was going to be a good day.


End file.
